Taboo
by kamiya-chan
Summary: Unaccepted... Forbidden. A sohee, enslaved and feeling lost, finds herself caught in a whirlwind of passion, hate, hypocrisy... and greed. [revised! please RR]
1. Bondage

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! Well… this story has been plaguing my mind for days so I decided to write it out and ask for your comments on this. Please review! I would really appreciate it!

I don't own Ragnarok Online but this plot is mine. If ever there was already a story with the same plot, I assure everyone that I never knew of its existence.

By the way, italicized words _mystic_ are thoughts and the bold italicized words **_mystic_** are flashbacks.

**TABOO**

**Bondage**

I was kneeling on the forest floor, sobbing. My hands were covering my face, hiding it for I was so ashamed of what I had just done. I had killed a human… for the first time in my entire life. I never knew I was capable of doing it. I never knew I would become like them, like those of our kind who would slay humans.

It was never my intention to kill him. It was his fault, really. He invaded our territory and then tried to kill me. It was just an instinct. I had to preserve myself didn't I?

I knew it was the zeny he wanted, the bounty that he would receive if he presented evidence that he killed a creature like me. Humans were hateful creatures. They would slaughter us monsters for rewards offered by their government. Others would execute us to strengthen themselves for battling with monsters further build up their prowess. Some would hunt creatures just for the fun of it. But in spite of all this, never had I hated them nor had I had the desire to slay any of them. In fact, I strongly opposed the killing of humans and encouraged others not to do so, too.

I bit my lip to stop myself from releasing another sob. Lowering my hands, I looked upon them. They were so red… so bloody.

"You would've killed a human sooner or later. You cannot stop humans from hurting us. It will always happen. And thus, it will always happen that we would kill some of them. We have to defend ourselves from their attacks or we will be the ones killed."

I recognized her voice; it was my friend's voice. I looked up to see her standing there, her eyes filled with sympathy. It always irritated me when someone catches me in my darkest moments. It made me feel as though I was the weakest creature in Rune Midgard.

Pulling myself together, I pulled my stiletto from the man's eye and then stood up. Turning my back on my friend, I walked towards the pond and washed my hands and stiletto clean of the bloody mess.

"You should understand, it is part of nature's plan," she whispered softly as I was cleaning myself.

"It should never be that way, Shurie, and you know it," I whispered brokenly as I looked at my reflection in the water.

An arrow sliced through the air and then I heard Shurie's scream of pain. I jerked my head to see what happened to Shurie. An arrow was protruding from her forehead; blood was rushing down her face tainting her alabaster skin. I watched her, horrified and frozen in place, as two arrows, that was fired in succession, hit her in the neck.

"Kiesha… run…" She raised her hands, reaching for me, as she fell.

Something snapped within me as I watched Shurie --- my best friend. I became uncontrollable, just like a wild animal. I turned towards the direction from whence the arrows came from. Gripping my stiletto firmly, I ran towards that direction with only murder in mind.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a Magician's Hat, a phantom of opera, gray trousers and a dirty white shirt. He was a hunter, I could tell, for he was carrying a bow and bag of arrows on his back. The hunter raised his bow and took aim. I did not stop. I just ran towards him, too enraged to think about anything aside from killing him. It did not register on me that he was about to shoot me and that I should dodge or something. As I neared him, I raised my stiletto, ready to strike him with full force.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he released an arrow. It hit me in the stomach and I fell on my knees. The pain was intense; my head was reeling from it. I shook my head to clear my mind. I clutched my stomach and then pulled the arrow sticking out of it. My vision blurred and I felt faint.

Confusion struck me. I never knew an arrow shot could make you feel dizzy and sick. I thought it was all pain and blood. Through my hazy vision, I examined the tip of the arrow. Finally, it dawned on me. The arrow was laden with poison; there was a pink fluid on its tip.

I felt myself weakening as though my life force was being drained from my body.

_Is this the end for me?_

The hunter walked towards me. My mind screamed for me to run but I couldn't. I was too weak to move, couldn't even raise my hand.

"You're a pretty one," he said.

A smile was painted on his lips. It wasn't a smirk nor was it a sneer. It was just a smile, a melting smile.

I found myself staring at him. Conflicting emotions paraded through me as he took something out of his pocket --- a silver knife of chastity. I stared at it and found myself hypnotized by its beauty. It was so beautiful. Intricate designs were carved on the hilt of the knife and the cutting edge glistened like diamonds.

"I would let you have this," the huntsman began, "on one condition."

My blood turned cold. I knew what that condition was… it was to become his slave. A number of my friends have given their services to humans in exchange for this item. It has always puzzled me why they would agree to become human slaves. Why would they prefer it over freedom? Oh sure, humans could offer them protection but they would have to do whatever their masters bid them to do. It was a ludicrous exchange. Services for an item?… sheesh!

But now, as I gazed at the silver knife, I couldn't help but want it. Maybe it had hypnotizing powers that made a sohee want it. Or maybe taming items were made to be like that.

**_It's not really the item itself, Kiesha… It is something else… You will know when the time comes… _**

The voice of my mother penetrated my muddled thoughts.

"What say you…?" the hunter asked.

I don't know why I did but I accepted his offer. I was now bound to him. There was no turning back.

He gave me the knife and then he stood up.

"Come, my sohee."

I tried to stand up and was able to. The man, my master, offered his hand. I reached out and walked towards him. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and my head started to pound. I fell head on but my master caught me just in time. Darkness began to envelope me and I passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please don't forget to leave a review… Till next time! Cheerio!


	2. Ruffled Feathers

Author's Notes: I've revised chapter 2 since I got stuck with the other plot. Hopefully it works this time around.

**Ruffled Feathers**

"You're an idiot as ever, man."

Fima, my obnoxious friend, thumped me on the back as he started another round of furious hilarity. He never had any restraint on himself. Never had… and never will by the looks of it.

People in the tavern we where in began staring at the two of us. They probably wanted to kill us for all the noise Fima was making. Embarrassed, I dropped my head trying very hard to cover my face.

"You should tone your voice down a bit," I warned, taking a sip of ale from my wooden glass.

"Haha... Come on man! It's been our first day off the hook. We should celebrate!" Fima replied, standing up.

"I don't want to get in much more trouble. Don't you see? People are staring at us."

Fima looked around and then scoffed at a nearby table. Turning his attention back to me, he said, "To hell with them. The law didn't say I wasn't allowed to have fun."

I stared at him in disgust. That was the kind of reasoning you get from stupid people.

"And besides, laughing doesn't kill anyone," he added.

There was no doubt about it… he really was stupid.

"But you can still have fun without being loud and obnoxious. You see…," I said, swallowing some wine and waving my glass at him as I spoke. "That's why you always get in trouble. You have a very twisted mentality."

Fima sat back down again and replied furiously, "There is nothing wrong with celebrating!"

"There is nothing wrong with celebrating, yes! But I was talking about your loudness…"

The chime of the tavern clinked, signaling the arrival of a costumer. Fima glanced at the door, turned his attention back to me and opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. He stared at me as though he had just seen something extraordinary then stared back in the direction of the door, wide-eyed and speechless.

Curious as to what may have caused that kind of speechless reaction from a very talkative guy, I turned… and the sight I beheld took my breath away. It was a very unusual one.

A heavily equipped hunter, a traveler one would presume, walked his way towards the counter, a sohee, unconscious and ashen, was draped on his arms. He stopped before the counter and conversed with the bartender. The bartender nodded and pointed towards the staircase leading to the private rooms above.

I heard Fima whispered, "A sohee!" in an awe-stricken manner somewhere behind me. I nodded emphatically, feeling quite dazed too.

The sohee was a newly-acquired pet, judging by the fact that it was still unconscious. Also, there was a mark at the back of her left hand that meant she had been domesticated.

The hunter followed the path indicated and disappeared around the corner. I gaped after them.

Even though I had seen only the side of her face, I could tell the sohee was unusually pretty even for a sohee. She had this humanly look in her. Her pallor was not of the usual degree in sohees and her hair… it was purplish black, a very unusual coloring… so different.

Pulling my gaze from where the hunter had turned, I stared at my glass, clutching it tightly with both hands. The sensations I had felt back there was overwhelming. I had to control myself. I tipped the glass and then gulped down its contents, hoping it would dampen the fires burning within me...

I closed my eyes in defeat. I just didn't have that kind of resolve. I could hear the tinkling of gold coins already.

OO

I walked up rickety wooden stairs that led up to the private rooms upstairs. Its walls bare and lank and lights nakedly pouring dim glows from the ceiling, the hallway greeted me from the top step. It exuded an aura of bleakness… and menace.

I braved the austere atmosphere with no hesitation. It was not time to think of such trivial and cowardly things. I had lots to do tonight… too much that I could feel a premonition of doom somewhere in the back of my mind. Tonight, fate had smiled upon me most blazingly. She had given me a sohee. That indeed was a blessing. Yet... my mind couldn't help but question how long all this good luck would last. The happenings of this day felt too good to be true. I could feel there was something I would be missing as the night progresses… something I would be losing. I shrugged the thought off. Everything will go as planned.

As I neared the end of the hall, an offending smell welcomed me. It was the stench of an unkempt house and rotting bodies… strong, revolting, and nauseating. I choked, trying to keep myself from smelling it, and quickened my steps. At the 2nd door from end of the hall, I halted and kicked the door open. Hurriedly, I entered the room then closed the wooden door. A sigh of relief escape my lips when I realized that the offending stench barely made its presence felt in the chamber.

….

Forgetting about the smell, I allowed myself to study the room. The room had the same atmosphere as that of the hallway… dreary, unused, and badly in need of repair. Cobwebs hung from the corners of the room. An old chandelier lighted the room. A moth-eaten bed was located at the far side of the room near the window.

I moved towards the bed and laid the sohee down. She didn't wake from her sleep and went right on floating in the river of dreams. I stared at her for a while, entranced with the unusualness of her features. Her hair was predominantly black with purplish streaks. Her facial appearance was less menacing and demonic as other sohees; it had a hint of gentleness. She looked almost human. Then I noticed the paleness of her cheeks and the expression of pain and sickness on her face. In a blink of an eye, I was pulled out of entrancement. She was suffering. I shouldn't dawdle any longer.

I reached out and tore her dress somewhere in her stomach to reveal the unearthly whiteness of her demonic skin. Kneeling beside the bed, I pulled my backpack off and began to work on the wound I had inflicted on her earlier. I took out the silver dagger that was strapped sheath-supported around my upper thigh and slipped it into the cut the poison arrow had made earlier. The sohee flinched and moaned in pain but did not wake up. So it seemed the sleep-inducing poison was really powerful – and numbing -- as the alchemist had claimed.

Rich crimson blood flowed out of the wound generously. Watching the fluid ooze out, I pulled out a vial of luminescent lilac fluid from my pocket. It was a solution that was alleged by its maker to combat any type of poison and to heal any wound.

I stared at the liquid like someone being hypnotized as I, puppet-like, pulled the cap off. A lethargic odor of the lilac fluid wafted from the vial and invaded my olfaction, pulling me from the hypnotic hold the luminescent fluid had on me. I shook my head to clear my senses. It wasn't the time for such a state. There were things to do…

Stretching the skin around the wound, I poured the solution over the small but deep gash. The fluid reacted with the blood and a greenish color tinged the mixture. The tinge grew to consume most of the blood. Seconds later, the green fluid vanished like though it was being sucked into the wound

I smiled. The deep gash had closed.

----

A/N: Edited. thanks for pointing it out Zeek72. Btw, Please comment. Thanks. :D


	3. Depart

**A/N**: I shall not bother you with ramblings. Hehehe.. But please comment. I am badly in need of them.

**Depart**

The night was getting deeper but I paid no heed. I had no family to worry about me nor do I have a place to stay for the night. Fima and I had just gotten ourselves out of jail the night before so it was unlikely I'd be passing up the chance of experiencing everything I haven't for two decades.

Taking a deep breath, I savored the cool desert night air like a hungry wolf having been denied of fresh meat for days. A sense of tranquility overcame me. I welcomed it, gladly for it replaced the dying embers of the blazing sensation I had experienced earlier in the tavern.

Fima, albeit reluctantly, agreed to my plea to leave the tavern. I was the verge on losing control back there. Fortunately, I was able to draw the willpower to walk myself out of the tavern and unto a place very far from temptation. If I hadn't, all hell would have broken loose.

"Kian, she'll be worth a fortune…"

My gaze snapped to Fima in astonishment. He was thinking of it too apparently… about the scene earlier… the sohee.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded still; contrastingly injecting a warning in my tone to let go of that particularly sensitive topic. Our freedom was at stake here, and I would have none of it.

"The sohee. It --- ," he started, apparently too thick to take a warning.

Cutting him short, I said menacingly, "Don't bring it up!"

I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell me that we should get hold of the uncommon pet. Sohee pets were in demand all over Midgard… generally for three main reasons: they could do your household chores for you, they were beautiful to look at and more humanly in form than other pets, and lastly… they could satisfy a man's _every_ need. If we get hold of one and we sell it… we would be really rich… _filthy_ rich.

"We could auction her off in the Annual Summer Fair in Comodo next week. That would spell thousands if not millions of zeny for us," he said persuasively, banking on the fact that when it comes to money… I had a very weak resolve.

"Are you demented? We had just gotten our sorry asses out of jail yesterday and now you want to risk going back there!" I exclaimed angrily, trying very hard to hold on to the frail thread of control I had left.

"But it's worth the risk, man!" he countered.

"Worth the risk," I repeated derisively. "I'd rather be poor than jailed. I never want to go back to the rat hole ever again."

I stood up from the ledge I had been sitting on, intending to leave my crazed friend behind before my resolve crumbles. Without a backward glance, I stalked off the Albertan port.

I wanted to make a new life for myself after being stuck in the cell under the Pronteran castle. I never wanted to go back there and giving in to the nagging call of riches the sohee represented would definitely lead me back there. It was a certainty.

oooOOooo

The Albertan Sea breeze gusted through the port giving me a sense of tranquility. The sky was clear and moonlit. It was a fine night… a very fine night indeed.

Leaning on the ledge of the balcony of the tavern, I stared into the horizon, letting my mind wander as I puffed smoke from a cigar. There were many appointments to keep. I had to go to Morroc by the end of the week to meet Mr. Johansen. That was top priority. Lots of cash at stake…

A moan came from the room, disrupting my thoughts. I glanced through the glass doors and saw the sohee arching her back as if in pain. The moan came again but I did not move from where I was. I watched her in her erotic dance. Her body was supple all right and she was indeed a beauty. She really was more than the gift I had asked Odin for.

_Ding… dong… ding… dong_

The port city clock chimed richly, the sound resounding through the metropolis to announce arrival of the tenth hour. It was time. I had to move…

I moved from the balcony into the room and rummaged through my backpack for a cloak. I needed one to make myself unknown. Anonymity was needed for the kind of business I would be dealing in shortly. Revealing my identity would be too great a risk.

Putting the cloak on, I moved towards the bedside table, strapped on the quiver and picked up the bow. With a last glance at the sohee, I stepped out, locked the door and bounded down the stairs.

I reached the first floor. The tavern was bustling with the number of people; a lot more than when I had arrived. With a passing glance at the tavern's costumers, I walked over to the counter and signaled for the bartender.

The old bartender ambled towards me while wiping a glass clean. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he neared.

"I locked the room," I told the old man. "May I have the key, please?"

"Sir, we're not allowed to give out the keys of the room," he informed me.

I quirked a brow at him then pulled out several gold coins. "Would this suffice?" I asked.

He glanced haughtily at the gold coins and turned his back on me. I sighed. So it doesn't work this way with Albertan taverns eh? Not admitting defeat, I left the coins where it was and eyed the old man beadily for any sign of yielding. It seems he wasn't genuinely interested in taking the zeny.

Thinking more time would reverse the old man's decision, I pulled my gaze from him and entertained myself by watching the diners, leaving the gold coins still in plain view of the old man so to tempt him. At a table near the window, two men who looked like stevedores were laughing drunkenly. There were other groups of common laborers having a drink too. Nearer to the counter however seated the more dignified citizens having a late dinner.

I glanced at the old man again but he still looked to be not interested. With a sigh, I gave up. I was about to pocket the coins when a key was dangled in front of my eyes. Slightly perplexed, I blinked… then a grin slowly replaced my earlier expression of puzzlement. Closing my hands over the glinting metal key, I accepted and then turned, leaving the zeny on the counter.

I went out of the tavern and strolled through the cobbled streets, heading for the office of Kafra Corporation.

oooOOooo

Please R&R. Thanks


	4. Breaking Vows

A/N: Here's a chapter. Hope you Enjoy!

**TABOO**

I chuckled when I saw the guy we've been looking for leave the tavern, we were informed, he had entered hours ago. Alas! We've caught him at last… and now he shall pay. I licked my lips in anticipation of our confrontation. It had been five months and twelve days since we had faced.

"Ha!" I exclaimed softly. "He can't escape us now."

My companion chuckled in reply and he nodded furtively. I glanced at him. His cerulean hair, so like my own though mine was hued black, ruffled against the sea breeze. His gaze was following our prey and his jaw was set in a determined clamp. Even in a squatting position, he emanated a strong sense of authority as he always had.

We were situated atop one warehouse across the tavern. I stood with my arms crossed at my chest, looking down on the silent street below. My companion, Raikus held on to a broad sword, its blade supporting its weight was positioned parallel to the roof's surface as he squatted to peer down into the street too. The two of us were practically hidden in the shadows since the street lights of the port, though bright and standing tall, could not reach up to the height of the building.

My eyes followed the hunter. He was heading off the port into the central city.

"Kaylesia," he called. "It is time."

Raikus stood up and brandished his broad sword before resting it atop his right shoulder with his right hand balancing the hilt on it.

I smiled at that then uncrossed my arms as I said, "Yes… it certainly is."

oooOOooo

After leaving Fima by the sea, I wandered aimlessly through the city. Now, I found myself looking at the door of the tavern. I stared at it, hypnotized. We could get at least a million from a dealer with that sohee… and more, surely more, in an auction.

"No…," I mumbled to myself, reminding to restrain and suppress that devilish need… that greed.

We shouldn't. _I_ shouldn't steal that sohee. It's wrong. Not to mention, I'll be putting my freedom in the line. I have to get away… not just from this tavern but from this city. I have to leave Alberta. Must get away from temptation…

…

I found myself walking through the wooden door of the tavern. It seems like my body had a mind of its own. It would not heed my warnings nor advices and just went on with its actions. Or maybe my body knew what I really wanted to do and thus took liberties to push through them.

Feeling like in a dream, I settled myself on a table that had a direct view of the stairs that had brought the traveler to the rooms above. My gaze locked at the bottom step and I stared at it hypnotized… willing the sohee to appear there.

_I shan't and will not steal that sohee…_

My fist curled tight as the chant swirled repeatedly in my head. It warned me, telling me not to do insensible things. But it was of no use. I could feel my resolve weakening as the riches that would finally be mine if I went ahead and got the demon enter my mind. Zeny always got the better of me. Always had… and always will…

My resolve crumbled the longer I thought about it all. My mind thought of excuses. To heck with being jailed, I might be able to escape that. To heck with caution, I just might get lucky. And so I, Kian, had yet again become what I had sworn off the day I was jailed; a thief… a petty thief that could be rich in a few hours.

A shadow fell over my table and I glanced up to see a serving wench, luscious as one could get, stand before the table with a small notebook in hand and a smile on her lips. I stared at her with half a mind to strangle her pretty little neck for disturbing me while I was immersed deeply in my thoughts. Fortunately, I still had restraint left for such crimes. Stealing I could do everyday in my life. Murder… I could not and never will.

"What will you have, sir?" she asked.

Annoyed, my eyes narrowed in response. I wanted her to leave me with my thoughts. Out of courtesy, I shook my head and turned my attention back to the stairs.

"How about the specialty of the house, sir?" she suggested.

_Persistent bitch…_

"No, I replied," a biting annoyance evident in my voice.

"A drink… sir?" she suggested.

My jaw clamped in annoyance. Doesn't she understand what I said? Hmm… But maybe I could use a drink.

"I'll have one. Scotch."

The serving wench smiled then bowed to acknowledge my order. She took off to the bartender for the drink and came back in a few minutes. The girl laid the drink down on the table. I picked the glass up at the instant it was put down without even bothering to remove my gaze from the where it was currently locked.

"Anything else, sir?"

Startled, I looked up and saw the wench still hovering by my table, a blush tainting her cheeks and a shy yet hopeful smile on her lips. Evidently, she was waiting for my lips to say something. I gazed incredulously at her. Didn't I just order? Did she want me to order something else…? An expensive dish perhaps? I looked down at my clothes. Ragged and faded, they certainly did not scream riches. My gaze went back to the wench again and my forehead furrowed in puzzlement as to what she was expecting from me.

Then it hit me and I grinned at the girl, making her flush more. So… she wanted an invitation to my bed for the night. I felt laughter well up inside me. Wenches were becoming more straightforward nowadays eh? I've just been gone for ten years and this is the change I witness.

_Disgusting…_

"Sorry… a sohee appeals to me more than you do," I said mockingly, the grin now becoming a leer.

The smile dropped from her face like melting frost and she looked as though she was slapped in the face. Enraged, her eyes narrowed to slits and glared at me hatefully before she turned on her heel and stomped back towards the kitchen.

"Good riddance…," I muttered to myself before taking a sip of the drink.

"You shouldn't have driven her away, mon," I heard a voice say behind me.

Startled, I choked on the alcohol. It was Fima, my friend and companion for twenty years to count.

Fima laughed as he thumped me repeatedly between the shoulder blades. "Serves you right, mon… serves you right," he said, amused, before walking around the small circular and seating himself across from me.

Finally gaining stability, I stared at my friend, wondering why in the world he was here. He returned my stare, studying my expression like one would study a worm in the sand. A moment later, a knowing grin appeared on his face. He seemed to have understood my unspoken query.

I quirked a brow at him, demanding an answer but he ignored it and signaled for a waitress. To my annoyance, the slut of a girl was the only one free and so was forced to come to our table again.

Stiffly and lacking the exuberance she had displayed earlier, she asked, "What will it be?"

Indifferently, I studied her. She was trying hard not to glance my way. Ah well… I can't really help it if I'm still good-looking at this old age and, so to speak, still attracts the eye of many a woman. Too bad I'm not interested.

"Nice ass," I heard Fima comment, a leer on his face.

If it were possible, she stiffened more. Amused, Fima glanced at me. My eyes narrowed. What was he doing? I glared hard at him, telling him silently to stop. To my disgust, the moron winked at me.

"Don't push it," I warned in an undertone.

He laughed and shook his head that I was afraid he would take the scene further. To my relief, he seemed to have gotten the message and tried reigning on his perversion.

"I'll have the same drink as my friend here," Fima told the girl.

The wench nodded stiffly and hurriedly shuffled away. I allowed my gaze to follow her before pulling it to settle on Fima's amused gaze.

"That was low, you scumbag," I told him in a furious whisper.

"Oh come on, mon. I was just showing you how it should be done," he replied, leaning comfortably against his chair.

"What 'it'?" I asked in a disgusted and sarcastic tone. "On how to make myself look like a perverted middle-aged man who has no fiber of decency and etiquette in his entire being?"

He pulled me by my shirtfront and furiously whispered, "If I ever hear you talk to me like that again, I'll pound you to pieces."

I held my ground and withheld his murderous gaze. "If you learn to grow up, mon, I won't be talking to you like that."

He glared at me hard and long that I thought he would hold true of his threat. To my utmost relief and surprise, he pushed me roughly back to my chair and sat back on his chair, still irked.

Cutting in, the waitress placed a glass of scotch before him and walked away, hurriedly.

"Fima… I apologize."

He jerked his head in response and moved to pick up his drink.

"This is not the time for this… we have to plan on how we will steal the sohee. Its owner had left a little before you came in."

I stared disbelievingly at him. "What are you saying 'we'? Count me out. And I advise you to forget about stealing that demon," I barraged heatedly. I was still uncertain about the issue.

Fima quirked a brow at me. "So why then are you here? Weren't you planning on traversing across the sea to Izlude?" he asked mockingly.

My jaw clamped hard at that.

"Face it, Kian…," he said. "You were born a thief and you will always be one. You can never run away from your destiny."

_My fate was sealed…_

"Don't deny yourself or me, mon." Fima added in a low whisper. "Don't."

All hesitation fled my mind.

OOOOOO

Comments please…


	5. Unveiled

**TABOO**

Unveiled

I awoke with a start, opening my eyes to unnerving darkness around me broken by a pale light coming from a slightly-ajar door that led off to somewhere. Cautiously, I pulled myself to be seated and locked my gaze on the spot where the glow met the wooden floor of the dwelling. It was the moon's light, I could tell, as I have known it as I was growing up. Many a night had I seen such light cut through the thick canopies back in the forest. White and luminescent unlike that of the sun's yellowish light, it gave me a sense of tranquility. The moonlight was a reminder of home and its presence somehow lessened the fear that was slowly coming to grip my being. Something so familiar can give one comfort when facing something so new… something one could not yet understand and grasp.

Pulling my gaze from allowed my gaze to travel around the room. Where was I, I couldn't tell. The place was unfamiliar to me. Even naming the things in what appeared to be a dwelling I could not do. I felt tears creep into my eyes as my hands curled on what felt like cloth; my grip tightening with fear.

A strong wind gusted through the room and my eyes snapped to the door. It had swung forward, revealing the balcony basking in the borrowed luminescence of the moon. Like someone hypnotized, I loosened my grip on the beddings, hopped off the bed and floated out of the room.

As I neared the door, a searing pain made me double over and land on my hands and knees. I gasped as another one came along with memories of nightmares I did not want to remember. I scrunched up my eyes to block off the pain and the images of what seemed to be the night before. The hunter had killed Shurie. And I… I…

"… had agreed to be his servant… his slave," I whispered, shocked at what I had done.

How could I have done such a thing? I had just betrayed my clan, Shurie, and, not to mention, myself. Unable to accept what had happened, my hands tightened into fists and I gritted my teeth, longing to hurt someone.

I clutched my stomach, trying to feel the place wherein the arrow had pierced my clothes and my skin. It was my weakened state, that wound, which had made me accept it. And the poison…

Reeling from the trail of my thoughts, I stood up. As I did so, something silver dropped to the wooden floor. Puzzled, I picked it up and scrutinized it. My heart stopped as I realized what it was.

This is unforgivable. Those humans dared to use something as sacred as the silver knife of chastity----a token given by the Master Moonlight to those sohees deserving of it----to tame them into submission. This is why my brethren had promised their services to such lowly creatures as humans. And there I was, thinking my brethren were granting their services to these humans like one would help someone weaker than herself. Definitely, this is an incredible insult to our race. By tricking my fellowmen, those abhorring creatures would have to pay with their lives.

They were cunning indeed, those humans. My ancestors were not wrong to have told me to be wary of them and to slay them as soon as my eyes lay upon their skins. Incredibly, I had thought them unworthy of my attention, like someone so small and insignificant as a worm. I was wrong indeed… very wrong.

"And for my master," I said with spite, "you shall die by your servant's hand and by the knife you had used to tame and shame a creature of ancient ancestry as I."

And with proud tilt of the head and steely resolve, watched and waited, anticipating the arrival of my spiteful owner.

=O=

The cloudless windy night felt unnatural as I ambled through the concrete streets. Standing tall to cover as much area as they could, street lights palely illuminated my way towards a huge white-bricked establishment like that of all others: The Kafra Corporation Office branch in the southeast.

I hurried my pace as soon as I caught sight of the slightly ajar door. They still transacted business even at this late an hour and I was thankful for that. At night, the Kafras were less strict and suspicious since they most often felt too sleepy to be finicky.

As I stepped through the door, the image of the sohee flashed into my mind for the nth time since I had left the inn, a nagging thought recurring into my mind. I couldn't help but be worried. She was a treasure after all; one that is worth more than jewels did nowadays. Five million golden zenies could be exchanged for such a pet as they were highly useful, and, not to mention, entertaining. Besides, as the value of a thing increases, the probability of its theft does too. That thought did nothing to comfort me. I had to hurry up business and get back. My instinct was telling me so.

"Good evening," said the hoarse greeting of a black-haired Kafra girl. She smiled along with the greeting despite the tiredness evident in her face and tone. Despite a nagging anxiety, I found myself smiling back at the effort she made to be courteous and warm.

"Did any letter arrive from a Mister Johansen?" I inquired.

"I'll look it up, sir. Please wait for a moment," then she disappeared.

As I waited for the girl to get back, I glanced idly at the place, drumming my fingers in a monotonous rhythm out of habit. It was simple and neat, not much ornaments but certainly lovely and comfortable.

_Homely_, the thought flitted through my mind and I smiled, remembering a certain person using that word to entice me into staying by her side, meaning--- marriage.

Marriage! I shuddered at the thought. It wasn't something I was looking for as of now. Freedom. Duties. Family. They were the most important things right now.

"Sir?" came her voice before she appeared at a door. "One addressed to Mister Klifer? Are you Mister Klifer?"

"Yes, that is I," I replied.

She handed the envelope to me and bowed, smiling weakly. With a nod, I turned and saw myself out. "Thank you for entrusting your transactions to the Kafra Corporation, sir," I heard The Kafra girl call out as I stepped into the cold windy night.

I better get back, I decided. It was no use trying to go about business when I felt so worried. The sohee I must bring with me for peace to settle in my mind. Leaving her behind was a mistake --- a big one in fact. What if someone stole her?

_Damn…_

_=O=_

We followed the hunter into the depths of alleys, our footsteps falling muffled and barely audible. And then we stopped our stalking, watching and standing in the shadows, as he entered a large brick building. It was the office of the Kafra, I recognized.

"Now what would he be doing there?" I muttered.

"Kaylesia," my companion said softly.

I turned slightly to gaze at him as I said, "Hmm?" raising my brows in question.

Leaning against a wall, one arm crossed over his chest and other holding the hilt of his sword balanced on the ground, he did not say anything for a while, staring at me with those mysterious blue eyes of his that made anyone, including me, uneasy. There seems to be something heavy weighing on his mind and he wanted to pour it out; yet hesitating for it might not be so good an idea to do so. At last, he voiced out his thoughts. "Do we kill him?" he asked quietly.

My heart slammed into my ribcage so hard that I gasped. Needless to say, his question made me disconcerted. Kill? Kill… him? I never even considered it.

"I see…," he said quietly, his eyes boring into mine with intensity.

I knew it was mystifying. Following the hunter around---through rain or shine, dark or light---but… I really never did plan to cut his life short.

"I'll do it, anyway…," Raikus muttered evenly, "…with or without your permission." With that, he pulled his sword and, as was his habit, settled it on its hilt atop shoulder before turning on his heel and walking away from me.

I stared after him, frozen in place. Thoughts of the hunter's blood spilling swirled through my thoughts, making me sick in the gut. Unknowingly, my knees buckled underneath me. "No…," I mumbled feebly to myself. I wanted to run after him and stop this madness but it would all be rendered useless. Nothing… nothing could stop Raikus once he made up his mind. That I have known in all the three months we had been together as companions.

The sound of a resounding slap invaded my ears and I felt a sting on my cheek. What was that? was all I could ask myself in my astonishment. Strong arms pulled me up by the waist and I found myself staring into the icy grayness of a pair of narrowed eyes.

"WE kill," came his voice. Raikus' eyes locked with mine in hypnotic gaze, silently commanding me to submit to his will.

Unaware of its implications, I nodded.

Raikus' intense expression softened and he smiled. "Excellent."

=O=

comments pls-u ^^


End file.
